


Don't Know Quite What To Do, To Get Through

by ghostlyfraggle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Late Night Confessions, M/M, im kind of a sucker for this shit, im sorry, lmao im sorry im such a sonic nut, mildly INDECENT, oh boy here we go - Freeform, the lyric if from never turn back by crush 40, very vague implication of suicide, which was used in shadow the hedgehog, why did I write this, yes that title is a sonic lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His feet carried him a different direction than he intended to go, and he somehow ended up in front of Shane's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know Quite What To Do, To Get Through

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ im so sorry this is so self-indulgent

Jimmy wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in front of Shane's door.

 

He had intended to go up to the roof. But his feet seemed to have different ideas, and he was now in front of Shane's door, rocking nervously on his heels, not sure whether he should knock or not.

 

Here was the problem: Jimmy kind of sort of maybe had a little bit of a crush on Shane Gill. He couldn't help it, motherfucker was sexy. But the point was that he wasn't sure he could handle knocking on his door in the middle of the night, only to have him answer, standing there with messy hair and groggy eyes. 

 

He might not even be the one to answer, either. Jirard, his roommate, could be the one to hear the knock.

 

Exhaling, Jimmy continued rocking on his heels and knocked lightly on the door.

 

Nothing.

 

He knocked again, harder this time.

 

Again, zilch.

 

He raised his hand to—

 

"Hold on, I'll be there in a second," a voice that was very obviously not Jirard's said. Jimmy froze, immediately regretting his decisions.

 

The door creaked open, and Shane looked out at Jimmy with one eye. Jimmy smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

 

The door opened further. There Shane stood, eyes tired, one hand tangled in his bed head, a bit of stubble on his face. The collar of his tee shirt was crooked, revealing some of his collarbone, and his pajama pants hung low on his hips. Jimmy felt heat rush to his cheeks, but hoped the darkness of the hallway was enough to conceal it.

 

"Jimmy?" Shane said, his voice rough with sleep. "What are you doing here?"

 

"I, uh, couldn't sleep," Jimmy said. "I was planning to go up to the roof, I don't know why I'm here, I can leave if you want—"

 

"No, you already woke me up," Shane said, stepping out into the hallway and shutting the door gently behind him. "C'mon. Let's walk."

 

Shane started walking down the hallway, and Jimmy followed, his movements somewhat akin to an anxious puppy. Shane appeared to be leading them towards the roof, Jimmy's original destination.

 

"Is something bothering you?" Shane asked dully. Jimmy chewed on his lower lip, hoping that maybe, if he ignored the question, Shane would forget that he'd asked it.

 

They broke out into the cool night air. Shane walked over to a bench at the edge of the roof and sat, motioning for Jimmy to sit next to him. He rested his elbows on his knees, wringing his hands together impatiently.

 

"Talk to me," Shane said, gazing at Jimmy. "I'll make a deal with you. Tell me what's wrong, and I'll..."

 

He stopped, unsure what to say.

 

"...could you tell me about..." Jimmy began, "...about your ex?"

 

Shane sighed, looking into the distance. "Fine. But you first."

 

Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair, and fidgeted with the wrists of his Hidden Block club jacket. This wasn't something he could easily explain, or talk about in general.

 

"Do you ever just..." he began, "...have, like, one of those  _ off  _ days where stupid things make you upset?"

 

"Everyone does," Shane said simply.

 

"It was one of those days," Jimmy continued. "I have 'off' days a lot. Like once a week at  _ least _ . It used to be worse. But today—today was pretty bad. I couldn't...I couldn't look in the mirror...I almost...sorry, this is hard to talk about."

 

He rubbed his face with his hands. Shane shot him a fleeting, concerned glance.

 

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked. "You said you were planning to come here instead of my dorm. Why?"

 

"I don't know," Jimmy said. "I haven't thought about...about legitimately... _ hurting  _ myself in a while, so I don't know why just, suddenly, tonight..."

 

"Well I'm glad you ended up at my room instead," Shane said. Jimmy's shoulders shook, and he almost looked like he was going to cry. "Hey, it's okay. You're okay."

 

Suddenly Jimmy felt arms wrap around him, pulling him close. He buried his face in Shane's tee shirt, breathing in his scent and savoring the moment.

 

This was everything he wanted. To be close to Shane, to be comforted by him when he was sad, but he still wasn't happy.

 

He pulled away. "Tell me about your ex, now?"

 

"Fine," Shane grumbled. "I hate her, she was stupid and horrible and I hope I never have to see her again."

 

"That's not what I meant," Jimmy said.

 

"I know," Shane stated. "I'm a bit distracted, though."

 

"Elaborate."

 

"Jimmy," Shane turned to look at him, "you're going to avoid answering this question, and I'm sorry—but—did you ever hurt yourself, in the past?"

 

Jimmy bit his lip, crossing his arms and gripping nervously at the sleeves of his jacket. "N-no," he said unconvincingly.

 

"I know you're lying," Shane said.

 

"Don't...don't..." Jimmy said. "I'm gonna show you, okay? Just don't...like...say anything negative or try to invalidate me or anything."

 

"I won't," Shane watched Jimmy as he shrugged off his jacket and carefully tugged the sleeves off before letting it fall to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his body, momentarily hiding his arms from Shane's sight.

 

Jimmy took a deep, unsteadied breath.

 

He shut his eyes, and held his arms out in Shane's direction, hoping for a verbal response so he wouldn't have to make eye contact.

 

Shane drew in a breath. All along Jimmy's forearms were small, precise, barely visible (especially in the dim light) scars. They were all long healed over, and he clearly hadn't opened any wounds in quite a while, unless there were more somewhere else on his body.

 

Shane lightly grabbed the back of Jimmy's arms, and ran his thumbs along a few of the scars. Jimmy flinched.

 

"Sorry," Shane said. "Is this okay?"

 

Jimmy nodded, and opened his eyes a bit to look at the transfer student. He was staring at the scars with an almost unreadable expression, somewhat intrigued, somewhat worried.

 

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said quietly.

 

"Don't be," Shane replied. He leaned down towards Jimmy's arms, and at first Jimmy thought he was just getting a closer look at the scars, but then he felt something warm and delicate press against his wrist and realized that Shane was kissing them.

 

"Oh, my god," Jimmy said, trying to hide his face by looking down. His whole body felt hot, like he was sitting beside a bonfire.

 

"You're complete shit at hiding your emotions, you know that?" Shane mumbled, his lips barely hovering above Jimmy's arm.

 

"I'm aware," Jimmy said anxiously, pulling one arm away from Shane's grip and burying his face in his hand.

 

"I just thought I'd let you know that when I opened the door and saw you kind of frozen there with such a dumb expression on your face, I realized that I feel the same way."

 

Shane looked away, the most fucking tsundere expression plastered to his face.

 

"Shane, I—" Jimmy began, but shane cut him off, changing the subject.

 

"I have scars too," Shane said abruptly. "Not from the same thing. Emily got me into some bad shit. I'm not going to show you all of them, unless you want me to fucking strip."

 

"Nah, I'm good," Jimmy said. "For now."

 

Shane rolled his eyes and let go of Jimmy's arm. "I hate you," he said.

 

"Mmmmm I think otherwise," Jimmy hummed.

 

Shane ignored him, and pulled up the hem of his tee shirt, just enough to give Jimmy indecent thoughts. Stretching from just above his bellybutton to his hip was a jagged, painful looking, pinkish scar.

 

"Ow," Jimmy cringed at the sight of it.

 

"This one was given to me by a  _ lovely  _ piece of sharp wire sticking out of some kind of fence in a junkyard," Shane said, lowering his shirt, much to Jimmy's relief. "We were running from...something. Probably the police. Possibly gang members posing as police."

 

"Oh, okay then," Jimmy said. "Well, I feel like we've bonded."

 

"Yeah, sure," Shane said blandly, standing up. Jimmy stood up as well.

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

Suddenly, Jimmy felt Shane's lips pressed forcefully against his. He was a little cold and tasted like sleep and  _ fuck _ , Jimmy loved it.

 

Rough stubble brushed against Jimmy's face. Shane's hands found Jimmy's hips, and Jimmy's fingers tangled themselves in Shane's hair. It stayed much too clean for Jimmy's liking, a tongue poking around here and there, but nothing further.

 

Shane pulled away, and laced his hand in Jimmy's, beginning to lead him off the roof.

 

"Next time you have an 'off' day, don't hesitate to come to me."


End file.
